The Old Man
by ZombieReader74
Summary: The origins of the famed monster "Dead Hand".


The Old Man sat in his home in Kakariko Village with a worried look on his face. He had remembered the time almost four years ago when a little boy in green came to town. He was on a quest to stop Ganondorf, but that was a while ago. Now more pressing concerns were on his mind. Ganondorf had risen despite that boy's efforts and he has already captured the lands to the West. Hyrule's best had kept the East safe but there was no telling how long that would last. The guards that used to patrol the town were now long gone, off to fight the forces of evil in a vain attempt to push them back. His son was killed in a battle near Lon Lon Ranch two years ago, that was when his wife...well that was the last time he saw her. He had not talked to the boy in green, only overheard his conversations with the townspeople. He was torn from his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. He grunted and forced a smile as he rose from his chair and walked over to the door.

When he opened it up he saw Anju there. She was a beautiful woman who looked after both him and her precious Cuccos. He could never remember a time he saw her frown, not even now when evil seemed certain to take hold. She was like the daughter the Old Man was never able to sire. She looked at the Old Man with her signature smile "Hello. I just came to check on you. Are you doing OK? " she asked. She also had a basket of eggs which she held out to him to have, her Cuccos had been laying more frequently than ever.

The Old Man nodded "Yes Anju, I am doing fine. These look to be fine eggs you have." the man said, taking the gift.

Anju nodded "Yes, my Cucco's have been doing fine no matter what happens to the East." she said. There had to be at least 100 in this basket, more than the Old Man could ever eat.

He moved back from the door "Would you mind eating some of these with me? There are simply too many for one man even half my age to eat." The Old Man asked. He really just wanted someone to talk to. Anju was the only person in the Village who came by since his wife died. The Old Man did not blame them, he was not the most sociable person in Hyrule.

Anju looked behind her and turned back with her smile still plastered on her face "Sure. I will cook these up and we can eat them together." she suggested. The Old Man moved out of her way as she took the eggs and went over to the fireplace to begin cooking. The Old Man followed her back to the table and sat down in his seat. It was silent for a time, with only the crackling of the fire interrupting the awkward silence. Anju spoke first "So...how are you doing since...you know." she asked sheepishly.

The Old Man's face dropped again "It's been hard no doubt. As you know I rarely get out so nobody has came to talk regularly, well besides you of course." he responded. Anju nodded and silence returned to the house. It was silent for what seemed like ages before the Old Man spoke again "So Anju, It might be out of place to ask of this, but what do you think of Ganondorf and the War"?

By that time Anju was over at the stove checking on the eggs, and the question made her stop. She turned and her face told the Old Man that she was deep in thought "Well I know very little about him. From what I can tell you though I really hope the Army can contain him and liberate the East. I have family out that way. What about you, I know you experienced the Brothers War." she said as he walked back to the table and sat down.

The Old Man sighed deeply "I not only lived during it, I fought in it, but for the wrong side. I have monitored the state of the Army since then and I have some theories on what is ahead. Let me tell you that if I am right you better get used to living under occupation." The Old Man said pessimistically. Anju nodded before looking down at the table. There was more silence as Anju finished the eggs and began eating; finally after eating Anju rose, put her dishes in the sink and washed them. She turned to the Old Man and bowed.

"I must go now. I had a lovely time in your home, see you tomorrow." she said. A smile returned to her face as she left. The Old Man solemnly retired for the night as the sun began to disappear behind the horizon.

He awoke some time later, as the moon was high in the sky to the sound of a fist beating frantically on the door. The Old Man hurried to the door and opened it to see Anju there, only this time she did not have a smile. She had a look of fear, and by what The Old Man could smell it was rightly so. It was the coppery smell of blood and the smell of smoke. There were sounds of war, of swords and claws clanging and men losing the fight. These were sounds and smells the Old Man had not experienced since the Brothers War, and never hoped to never experience again. Anju spoke in a hurried tone "You fought in the Brothers War right? Could you help me get out of here? Ganondorfs men are here!" her voice steadily rose as she talked.

The Old Man's mind raced, where was that hidden prison again? Suddenly the thought hit him like a pound of bricks. He moved as fast as he could motioning for Anju to follow him. They moved across the village and towards the Well. Anju was surely viewing the battle happening around them. The Old Man stole a quick look up at the windmill, it had been turning "_Good, the passage is open_." the Old Man thought. The Old Man would have been to had it not been for the War, he had become numb to it. As they approached The Old Man looked down it and smiled, it was empty. He turned to Anju "Anju, go down the Well, there is a ladder on the side." he said. Anju wasted no time in getting down the well as the Old Man followed her. When they got to the bottom the Old Man looked up to see if anybody was following then. To his horror he saw a group of Gerudo's make eye contact with him and begin to make their way down the ladder. The Old Man and Anju ran deeper into the Well, deeper into a place nobody but him knew of.

After running and turning down some halls the Old Man had to stop, he was not cut out for so much running. They stopped in a room and Anju looked at the Old Man with a judging look "What is this place?" she asked.

The Old Man looked at the ground, he knew he could not keep it a secret much longer "This is a place of evil. It is a place where my men...tortured the Knights to find where the Royal Family was hidden. We tortured them for months, they sucumbed to their wounds afterword. When the Royal Family took over we flooded this place and connected it to the windmill as to not raise suspicion when they sent their own settlers to this place." he said solemnly. He stole a look at Anju and saw her once cheery face had a look of fear in it. She turned and began to admire the room without a word, The Old Man knew he deserved nothing less. Suddenly they heard someone shout "There they are!" and the Old Man immediately knew the Gerudo's had found them. He looked at himself "_I cannot fight them like this._" he thought. He looked up and saw Anju, she was terrified; she was a normal Cucco farmer thrust into a bad situation by situations she coudl never possibly understand "_I must do something I have not done in a long time_" he thought. As the Gerudo ran down the hall at them the Old Man dropped to his knees and began to pray "_O Din, Goddess of Power lend your strength unto me. I know I have done nothing to deserve this, but I ask you not for me. I ask you on behalf of Anju, who must not suffer for my misdeeds._" he prayed silently.

Suddenly a great pain began to overtake him. He began to grow and his hands and fingers grew together into a point. His mouth elongated and his body expanded in a grotesque fashion. When he opened his eyes he saw the Gerudo's had stopped in their tracks, taken aback by the transformation they had witnessed. He turned his head and saw Anju scream at the sight of him. "_She will thank me when I save her_" he thought as he charged forward. The Gerudo's began to run but suddenly hands shot from the ground and grabbed them by the ankles. As he advanced he heard one yell "What is that? What is grabbing me?" as they desperately tried to escape him. Once in range he attacked, stabbing all three viciously. Their screams were soon cut short by a stab in the neck. "_I must get rid of these bodies, to save Anju the trauma._" his mind reasoned as he impaled them and shoved them in his mouth. He then turned and began to make his way to Anju, who looked even more horrified than before. She ran at and then past him, still screaming all the way. He wanted to explain but he was unable; it was not because he didn't know the words, it was because he could not make noise.

Now, all alone, his mind began to think, and it thought bad thoughts "_This is all that boy in green's fault. If was not for him and his disappearance then Gannon would not rise, my son and wife would still be alive and Anju would not be scared of me. If I ever see that rotten little brat again I will kill him!_" his mind resolved. "_Yes. I will skin him alive!"_


End file.
